sports_illustrated_swimsuitfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Spiranac
Paige Spiranac is a golfer in the LGPA, an IG model, and was an SI model for the 2018 issue. Appearance and Personality Paige is a bodacious blonde with a slim and curvaceous figure. She is most noted for her drop-dead gorgeous looks and her well-endowed chest. As a golfer, she wears sleek and sexy golf attire that exposes her chest, which has caused much controversy regarding appropriate attire in the sport. As an IG model, she also posts extremely arousing photos of herself in casual wear, dresses, bikinis, etc. She has been called the hottest female golfer in the world, the world's hottest female athlete, and even the hottest woman alive by some men. Paige is known for her anti-cyberbullying stance and is also against having restrictions on what is appropriate to wear for golf. She grew up bullied and feeling depressed which influenced her later in life. She is also against the idea of women having to be naked to feel empowered which led to some tension between her and her photographer for SI 2018. SI 2018 PS SI 1.jpg PS SI 2.png PS SI 3.png PS SI 4.png PS SI 5.png PS SI 6.png PS SI 7.png PS SI 8.png PS SI 9.png PS SI 10.png PS SI 11.png PS SI 12.png PS SI 13.png PS SI 14.png PS SI 15.png PS SI 16.png PS SI 17.png PS SI 18.png PS SI 19.png PS SI 20.png PS SI 21.png PS SI 22.png PS SI 23.png PS SI 24.png PS SI 25.png PS SI 26.png PS SI 27.png PS SI 28.png PS SI 29.png PS SI 30.png PS SI 31.png PS SI 32.png PS SI 33.png PS SI 34.png PS SI 35.png PS SI 36.png PS SI 37.png PS SI 38.png PS SI 39.png PS SI 40.png PS SI 41.png PS SI 42.png PS SI 43.png PS SI 44.png IG PS 1.jpg PS 2.png PS 3.png PS 4.png PS 5.png PS 6.png PS 7.png PS 8.png PS 9.png PS 10.png PS 11.png PS 12.png PS 13.png PS 14.png PS 15.png PS 16.png PS 17.png PS 18.png PS 19.jpg PS 20.jpg PS 21.jpg PS 22.jpg PS 23.jpg PS 24.jpg PS 25.jpg PS 26.jpg PS 27.jpg PS 28.jpg PS 29.jpg PS 30.jpg PS 31.jpg PS 32.jpg PS 33.jpg PS 34.jpg PS 35.jpg PS 36.jpg PS 37.jpg PS 38.jpg PS 39.jpg PS 40.jpg PS 41.jpg PS 42.jpg PS 43.jpg PS 44.jpg PS 45.jpg PS 46.jpg PS 47.jpg PS 48.jpg PS 49.jpg PS 50.jpg PS 51.jpg PS 52.jpg PS 53.jpg PS 54.jpg PS 55.jpg PS 56.jpg PS 57.jpg PS 58.jpg PS 59.jpg PS 60.jpg PS 61.jpg PS 62.jpg PS 63.jpg PS 64.jpg PS 65.jpg PS 66.jpg PS 67.jpg PS 68.jpg PS 69.jpg PS 70.jpg PS 71.jpg PS 72.jpg PS 73.jpg PS 74.jpg PS 75.jpg PS 76.jpg PS 77.jpg PS 78.jpg PS 79.jpg PS 80.jpg PS 81.jpg PS 82.jpg PS 83.jpg PS 84.jpg PS 85.jpg PS 86.jpg PS 87.jpg PS 88.jpg PS 89.jpg PS 90.jpg PS 91.jpg PS 92.jpg PS 93.jpg PS 94.jpg PS 95.jpg PS 96.jpg PS 97.jpg PS 98.jpg PS 99.jpg PS 100.jpg PS 101.jpg PS 102.jpg PS 103.jpg PS 104.jpg PS 105.jpg PS 106.jpg PS 107.jpg PS 108.jpg PS 109.jpg PS 110.jpg PS 111.jpg PS 112.jpg PS 113.jpg PS 114.jpg PS 115.jpg PS 116.jpg PS 117.jpg PS 118.jpg PS 119.jpg PS 120.jpg PS 121.jpg PS 122.jpg PS 123.jpg PS 124.jpg PS 125.jpg PS 126.jpg PS 127.jpg PS 128.jpg PS 129.jpg PS 130.jpg PS 131.jpg PS 132.jpg PS 133.jpg PS 134.jpg PS 135.jpg PS 136.jpg PS 137.jpg PS 138.jpg PS 139.jpg PS 140.jpg PS 141.jpg PS 142.jpg PS 143.jpg PS 144.jpg PS 145.jpg PS 146.jpg PS 147.jpg PS 148.jpg PS 149.jpg PS 150.jpg PS 151.jpg PS 152.jpg PS 153.jpg PS 154.jpg PS 155.jpg PS 156.jpg PS 157.jpg PS 158.jpg PS 159.jpg PS 160.jpg PS 161.jpg PS 162.jpg PS 163.jpg PS 164.jpg PS 165.jpg PS 166.jpg PS 167.jpg PS 168.jpg PS 169.jpg PS 170.jpg PS 171.jpg PS 172.jpg PS 173.jpg PS 174.jpg PS 175.jpg PS 176.jpg PS 177.jpg PS 178.jpg PS 179.jpg PS 180.jpg PS 181.jpg PS 182.jpg PS 183.jpg PS 184.jpg PS 185.jpg PS 186.jpg PS 187.jpg PS 188.jpg PS 189.jpg PS 190.jpg PS 191.jpg PS 192.jpg PS 193.jpg PS 194.jpg PS 195.jpg PS 196.jpg PS 197.jpg PS 198.jpg PS 199.jpg PS 200.jpg PS 201.jpg PS 202.jpg PS 203.jpg PS 204.jpg PS 205.png PS 206.jpg PS 207.jpg PS 208.jpg PS 209.jpg PS 210.jpg PS 211.jpg PS 212.jpg Paige 213.jpg Paige 214.jpg Paige 215.jpg Paige 216.jpg PS 217.jpg PS 218.jpg PS 219.jpg PS 220.jpg PS 221.jpg PS 222.jpg PS 223.jpg PS 224.jpg PS 225.jpg PS 226.jpg PS 227.jpg PS 228.jpg PS 229.jpg PS 230.jpg PS 231.jpg PS 232.jpg Category:Swimsuit Models Category:Model Category:Blondes Category:Golfers